


Run

by elsewhere8



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, True Blood
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Smutt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewhere8/pseuds/elsewhere8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires  of the northern  vampire  collony  get raided. This is the story of those who escaped. Mostly smutt, but some plot. Lots of hot people.<br/>Following the life of Senna, a polyamorous vampire woman with diffrent lovers, and a weird vampire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I was sittning in the library when i heard the first shot go off. Then the flight alarm sounded. I had been expecting the attac, the once peacefull relationship between humans and vampires had changed. In this century most vampires lived off animal blood or bloodbags stolen from hospitals, vampires lived in peace. Humans did not, and saw vampires as a hostile threat. Wich, is true, and the Humans had been cracking down on vampire communities all over the world, to keep us separated . There had been a few years when we had been running, a lot of us alone. So we started setteling own together, in larger communites and as we did, the humans worried we had other dangerous plans. They developed weapons, silver bullets and silver gas to frighten us and keep their position of power.

So i recognised the intuder alarm and ran to my room to get my bugout bag with a few of my most beloved possessions. This was not the first time I ran, and it would not be my last. We vampires had few rules, but we tried to stay together, we have leaders, but once we have to run, its every person for themselves. I put my leather jacket on and a pair of sterdy leather boots. I was lucky to have my room so far away from the entrence, as i heard the screams of ny friends and the falling of bodies.

At first there had been more then 100 vampires here, alot of them had come and gone, and we had been around 70 and now, there must be even fewer of us i thought. I ran to the garage closet to me and got into a Volvo xc car, i could se a few others in the garage but i was one of the first ones out. I put the key in the ignition, my foot on the gas and as the garage doors were opening i sped out. I could still not see any of the human cops, military or whomever was doing the raid, but i wasn’t going to stop to have a look.

I drove as fast as i could on the small vinding roads. I tried not to think about how few we would be the next time we all gathered, who would be there, and who would not. After an houre or so i could tell i was not being followed and stoped at a small river. I opened up the glove compartment, there was a handgun, a few bloodbags and an envilope. I reatched för the envilope and opened it. It contained the location of the rescue house i would be going to. We would all split up, into smaller houses in emergences and because of safety reasons we never know where they were. All paper maps, no tracable gps:es. I looked at the maps. The house i was going to was pretty far away, and to get to it i would have to pass a small city. I drove fast on the smaller roads but slowed as a approtched the city.

It was getting darker and I suspected I would not be the first one to pass through this city. I was right, as soon as I got closer to the city centre there were more and more cop cars. At first I slipped by, but someone must have recognized me or the car because soon I was being followed. I started driving a little more wreckless to try and loose them in the traffic but to no success as more cops strted following me. I drove to the best of my abilities and got out of the city alive. I made turn after turn in the hopes of loosing them and soon realized that I really was in trubble.


	2. two

 

I was sounded by human cops. My car was stuck on a rock on the forrest road and i was the only taget, so I ran. The bullets missed me, I was lucky. I ran for a long time. And eventually i was alone. When I two houres later reatched the house i was muddy, wet covered in leaves and my hair was a mess. I looked at the house, it was small, there were only two cars parked up front and the lights were on. I walked up the wooden steps and opened the front door. I was greeted by the view of jack and Collin making out. Collin had short curly brown hair, he was tan, muscular and looked as though he would not be a vampire but a warewolf instead. Jack on the other hand was allwas cheeky and had a vampire aura about him. He had a long athletes body, and long wavy brown hair. Jack had one arm on the wall and one fist wrapped up in the fabric of Collins pants. I smiled and shut the door behind me.

-Hi i said, and Collin ripped his attention from Jacks mouth on to me. -Oh hi lovely, he said with his usual dark voice- He came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled from where he stood pressed against the wall. He came over, gave me a long hug and asked – What took you so long to get here? Collin laughed at i my apperance and said i needed a shower.

\- How many are here so far? I asked.

-Only a few answered Collin, -I saw some people go down this morning, but I think a lot of us got out. He looked like we all probably fealt, tirerd, happy to be alive and worried about the others.

\- They are ustairs, the beds are up there, and one of the bathrooms, said Jack.

I smiled at them and walked towards the stairway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smiling Jack grab Collins hand and drag him towards the kitchen.

When I got upstairs I was greeted by Ellie, a shorthird blond vampire who was always happy, and loved caring for people. She gave me a hug, and behind her packing up her bag was her wife Maya. A wise woman with long black hair. Maya waved and said  
\- Did you leave alone?  
\- Yes i said, I was in the library.  
Maya and Ellie were both in the counsil, and as they were, they were the leaders of this house and gathering. Their job would be to stay in contact with the others, and help arrange the new commune, and keep check on us here in this housing unit.  
-Did you have a difficult run? Ellie asked  
-I smiled and waved my thrashed hair at her,  
-kind of, I said. -I had run on foot for a while.  
-I guessed as mutch said Ellie, - Its accualy quite a nice bathroom this time, feel free to take a shower.  
\- Thank you, yeah I will, I said and walked to the bathroom.  
The bathroom was on the bigger side, and had a full lenth mirror. I looked at myself, my  
Curly blond hair was now partially brown from the mud, my jacket was torn, I had boggwater up to my knees and has a healed up scratch on my face. I scratched at the dried blood.  
The water was warm and it made me feel like a new woman again. I got dressed in the clothes I had brought, a purple t-shirt and a grey pair of shorts. I put on knee high socks and threw my shoes in the bin. I brushed out the knots in my hair, but left it out to air


	3. three

When I came out of the bathroom Ellie and Maya had leff the bedroom. I put my bag down on one of the beds and saw that there were six bags on the beds. Collin, Jack, Maya, Ellie and two others. 6 out of 12 had made it. I guessed maby a few had run ins with the police. But I assumed some were in custody, or dead. I heard two people come up the stairs. It was Vendela and Peter, a couple who always had this calm aura around them, no matter the situation. Vendela gave me a hug and so did Peter.  
\- How are you asked Peter  
\- Im ok, I got out early I said, - Are you guys allright?  
\- Vendela got shot, said peter and Vendela lifted her shirt to show a bandage around her waist, with a bloodstain on the side of her hip.  
\- But I feel ok, its not lethal, just a scratch.  
\- Oh good, but that still looks nasty, make sure you look after her Peter I said.  
I asked them where everyone else was and they didn’t know, so I whent down the stairs to the ground floor.  
I looked into the kitchen, it was homely, like a typical human Swedish home, lots of pots and pans. The livingroom was also empty, it held a coutch and two armchairs but was pretty unfurnished. Through the livingroom I was Ellie and Maya sitting out on a deck. It was the nicest feature of the house, you had a nice view of the forrest and the pretty big back yard. I whent out there, but hered they were having aseruois onveration so I turned in the door to give them privacy.  
Maya saw me and quickly before returning to their conversation, said  
-They are downstairs!.  
I smiled at her and in the hallway I found what I was looking for. There was a wooden door, I opened it and it lead down a narrow staircase. I could here a shower running, but it was colder down here. The sairs lead down into a sitting area witch was empty but a white door stood slightly open. I opended the door to a small room with a few beds in it. On one of the beds were Collin sitting.   
I smiled at him, and he stretched his arms out to hug me. He looked beautifull and his hair was damp from a shower, he was only wearing a towel around his waist.   
He pulled me in for a hug so I was standing infront of him hugging his head to my chest. I fealt him smile as I wrapped my legs around his waist to I was straddeling his lap.   
-Im glad you’re here he said with his face nussled in my hair.  
I smiled and he kissed me and his hands slowly moved up the sides of my body cupping my breasts. I put my hands on his cheast and pushed him back on the bead. He smiled at me, and I wiggled my hips slowly on his lower regions. He let out a raspy breath and I continued my plan. I started moving my hips up and down, and I could feel him getting hard. He moaned and opened his eyes, he grabbed my waist and rolled me to the side of him. His hand quickly slipped in trough the waistband of my shorts and started massaging my clitoris. I moaned and he pushed a finger inside of me. He was moaning with me, and I was almost screaming.   
Suddenly I heard someone shout, I tensed up and klamped down on his fingers.  
-Im trying to shower here could you quiet down!  
Collin rolled over on his back and laughed, it was Jack that was in the shower.  
\- Shut the fuck up! Collin yelled back laughing  
\- Can I fuck you later? Jack shouted  
\- Yes Collin answered  
He smiled and turned back to me,  
-Im just going to make you cum first. He said, wiggled my shorts of and kissed his way down.  
Just as I came down from my high I saw a fully naked Jack come out of the shower his hair was wet , he leaned against the doorway and Collin got up from the bed. Jack pulled him in close and I sat up to watch the two guys make out.  
\- Can I watch? I asked  
Jack kissed Collins neck and he moaned, Collin looked indifferent, but Jack answered.  
-Not right now.  
I got up and they both gave me a cheek kiss goodbye, and I left them grinding against eatchother in the doorway.


End file.
